<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>save a thought of me tonight by BlackMorphine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723535">save a thought of me tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorphine/pseuds/BlackMorphine'>BlackMorphine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluffy, Relacionamento estabelecido, perda de memoria, referências ao bölüm 16, serkan possessivo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorphine/pseuds/BlackMorphine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ter uma perda de memória parcial significa acordar todos os dias com informações geográficas e espaciais novas, assim como detalhes de seu cotidiano. Por exemplo, na quinta-feira passada ele redescobriu a sensação de ver o rosto sorridente de sua mãe na porta de sua casa pela primeira vez, quando Aydan reaprendeu a sair de casa e superou a agorafobia, graças a Eda.</p><p>Todos os dias, uma memória nova.</p><p>Às vezes, uma memória triste, como quando ele terminou com Eda prematuramente, com medo de ser abandonado após a descoberta da culpa de seu pai na morte dos pais dela.</p><p>Hoje, uma memória extremamente doce.</p><p>Eda gosta de ser acordada com sexo matinal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>save a thought of me tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dia centésimo septuagésimo primeiro desde o seu acidente.</p><p>Apenas o dia quinquagésimo quarto desde que Serkan Bolat recobrou as suas memórias parcialmente.</p><p>Desde o dia em que acordou desmemoriado em uma praia no extremo sul da Itália, Serkan Bolat nunca havia sentido o desespero de perder o que nem lembrava de ter. Apenas o vazio inóspito em seu peito continuava a reverberar o que ele havia conhecido e <em> tido </em> ao longo dos últimos meses de sua vida.</p><p>
  <em> ela ela ela ela </em>
</p><p>Todos os dias, desde então, Serkan acorda momentaneamente perdido em sua realidade com amnésia, guiado apenas por um calendário muito rabiscado no criado mudo de seu quarto e com a certeza de que deveria seguir, e aprender, com uma, e apenas uma, pessoa.</p><p>Eda.</p><p>Ele ainda não acredita que viveu todos aqueles dias desorientado e perdido, acreditando piamente nas histórias controversas e mentirosas de Selin, que o conduziram por um tortuoso caminho de sofrimento - pois desde o início havia a certeza de que, sim, ele conhecia a menina mulher fada, que tão ardorosamente o abraçou e, por um instante, curou as feridas que sangravam abertas em seu peito desde que as imagens de Eda sumiram de sua memória, e de sua vida.</p><p>Serkan demora a abrir os seus olhos, confortável em sua enorme king size macia, apreciando o calor suave emitido pelo corpo curvilíneo e perfumado adormecido do lado do seu.</p><p>Ter uma perda de memória parcial significa acordar todos os dias com informações geográficas e espaciais novas, assim como detalhes de seu cotidiano. Por exemplo, na quinta-feira passada ele redescobriu a sensação de ver o rosto sorridente de sua mãe na porta de sua casa pela primeira vez, quando Aydan reaprendeu a sair de casa e superou a agorafobia, graças a Eda.</p><p>São memórias agridoces que ele lamenta ter perdido por pouco tempo, mas que ele agradece por terem voltado de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.</p><p>Os seus dígitos percorrem a pele macia da mulher adormecida e brincam com a diáfana camisola de seda que cobrem os membros elásticos e dourados esparramados em seu peito. Mesmo com sua memória comprometida, Serkan tem certeza de sempre sentir-se acolhido e privilegiado com a cena com que acorda todas as manhãs, desde o momento em que Eda voltou definitivamente para a sua vida.</p><p>Todos os dias, uma memória nova.</p><p>Às vezes, uma memória triste, como quando ele terminou com Eda prematuramente, com medo de ser abandonado após a descoberta da culpa de seu pai na morte dos pais dela.</p><p>Hoje, uma memória extremamente doce.</p><p>Eda gosta de ser acordada com sexo matinal.</p><p>A descoberta foi feita há meses, muito antes de seu acidente. Através da nebulosidade da amnésia, Serkan fecha os seus olhos, e vê o sorriso de Eda em sua memória, enquanto os dedos reais caminham por suas costas, atravessando os seus ombros, até um local seguro na nuca, fazendo carinho ininterrupto.</p><p>Em suas memórias, Serkan relembra em como Eda foi parar na sua casa naquela noite. Ele havia se mudado recentemente para a casa da Art Life e os dois haviam se entendido, finalmente, após a quase ida dela para a Itália.</p><p>Os dois nunca haviam se entendido tão bem e tudo ia às mil maravilhas. Eles eram jovens, estavam apaixonados e Serkan, bem, Serkan era tão rico quanto um homem de 31 anos poderia ser, então todos os desejos de Eda eram concretizados com um estalar de dedos.</p><p>Mesmo aqueles que ela nem sabia que desejaria, como um jantar romântico em um restaurante 4 estrelas Michelin ou camarotes exclusivos no teatro para uma apresentação icônica de uma jovem soprano em Istambul.</p><p>Eles haviam decidido passar a noite em casa, apenas eles e a televisão reproduzido o que fosse como plano de fundo para muitos beijos e carinhos trocados no sofá. Serkan nunca imaginaria ficar tão feliz com a simplicidade de um abraço, mas, mesmo através da névoa da amnésia, ele poderia saber que o pico de sua felicidade dependia daquela mulher confortavelmente inconsciente em seus braços.</p><p>Nas memórias, ele vê a si mesmo subindo as escadas com Eda nos braços, igualmente adormecida, após comerem bastante pipoca e fingirem assistir ao filme que padeceu no esquecimento dez minutos depois de escolhido.</p><p>Ele assiste a si mesmo colocar Eda no lado esquerdo da cama, onde ela se encolheu e murmurou palavras incompreensíveis, até cair em sono profundo.</p><p>Ambos os Serkans, tanto o da memória nebulosa quanto o da realidade com amnésia, sorriem com a expressão de contentamento no rosto de Eda ao se esparramar tão confortavelmente em sua cama, em sua casa.</p><p><em> Onde ela sempre deverá estar </em>, pensa ele, passando os dedos pelos cabelos longos de Eda.</p><p>Depois de organizar a casa, afinal o TOC sempre foi uma parte presente em sua vida, Serkan se enrolou no corpo de Eda e entregou-se ao sono sem sonhos de alguém que dependia de sua fada para sonhar.</p><p>Pela manhã, ainda longe do despertador tocar, Serkan foi acordado por ruídos.</p><p>Não simples ruídos, mas sons emitidos por uma Eda ainda inconsciente.</p><p>Em sua perturbação, Serkan tentou compreender o que estava acontecendo, se um pesadelo havia interrompido o sonho dos justos de sua amada, ou se ela havia acordado graças a uma dor qualquer ou, quem sabe, refluxo. A sua hipocondria se estendia a Eda, o seu ente mais amado e precioso.</p><p>Abrindo os olhos, Serkan olha para onde Eda deveria estar dormindo e se depara com uma cena extremamente inesperada… e <em> sensual </em>.</p><p>Eda ainda estava com as suas roupas vestidas, desde o moletom grosso de Serkan até as calças de flanela que ela havia deixado em suas gavetas quando ainda eram noivos falsos. O que deixava a cena inócua com a carga sedutora se resumia aos dedos de Eda enrolados firmemente em seu sutiã de renda, enquanto os dedos brincavam com o mamilo rosado que escapulia da taça.</p><p>Serkan não era forte o suficiente para resistir a tamanha tentação.</p><p>Seus dedos subiram pela barriga firme de Eda, deixando arrepios por onde passavam, chegando ao bojo do seu sutiã e fazendo companhia para a mão feminina solitária que ali ficou. Seus lábios procuraram a nuca de Eda, beijando-lhe a pele suave, enquanto os seus dedos apertavam o seio cheio na palma da sua mão.</p><p>"Bom dia, amor", disse Eda, com a voz embargada de sono.</p><p>"Bom dia, minha vida", respondeu Serkan, seus lábios subindo do pescoço, pela bochecha, até os lábios rosados de Eda. Ele beijou-lhe suavemente, os dedos ainda possessivamente aninhados no seio de sua mulher. </p><p>"O que você estava fazendo? Divertindo-se sem mim?", perguntou ele, bem humorado, seu nariz acariciando o pescoço arqueado de Eda.</p><p>"Serkan, eu estava aqui me lembrando…", começou Eda, sua voz se extinguindo no final da frase.</p><p>"Sim", disse ele, suas mãos rondando o corpo quente dela.</p><p>"Você lembra de Antalya?", perguntou ela.</p><p>"Qual parte da viagem?", sussurra ele.</p><p>"De quando você tirou a blusa depois de sair da água", responde ela, ainda com a mão no mamilo.</p><p>Serkan ri, maravilhado com as lembranças de Eda.</p><p>"Por que eu lembraria disso, Eda?", pergunta ele, rindo na dobra do pescoço de sua amada.</p><p>"Porque a água em seu corpo brilhava como os meteoros que vimos caindo depois", respondeu ela, sem fôlego. "Acho que nunca havia visto alguém tão bonito quanto você."</p><p>Os dedos de Serkan param. Sua respiração para.</p><p>As declarações do amor de Eda são muito valiosas para Serkan. Depois de tantas lutas, os anseios e o sofrimento, mesmo através da névoa que apagava as bordas das memórias recobradas, Serkan precisa respirar profundamente para controlar as emoções que ameaçam estilhaçar o seu peito.</p><p>É um sonho realizado conseguir ver-se por meio dos olhos mágicos de Eda.</p><p>É uma reconstrução.</p><p>Um renascimento.</p><p>Nas memórias diluídas, Serkan consegue ouvir a sua própria voz respondendo às palavras tão preciosas de Eda.</p><p>"E você? Uma sereia mágica que me encantou com a sua canção de fada e me afogou em paixão", murmurou ele na pele do pescoço de Eda, beijando-lhe o caminho até a clavícula, levantando o moletom e liberando toda a pele dourada de Eda para o seu olhar faminto.</p><p>A pele de Eda, seu corpo, é como um alento para Serkan. Seu santuário.</p><p>Suas roupas são liberadas paulatinamente até que haja apenas pele sobre pele, calor incandescente brilhando entre os dois corpos. O cheiro de flores de Eda, lavanda e camomila, misturando-se ao perfume almiscarado de Serkan, suor e Jean Paul Gautier.</p><p>Serkan beija os lábios suaves de Eda com uma intensidade tórrida, uma das mãos no pescoço curvilíneo, possessivamente, a outra subindo a sua coxa nua, sentindo a pele quente sob os seus dedos.</p><p>"Eu amo você", diz ele em seus lábios, tocando-lhe no interior da coxa.</p><p>Eda abre os olhos amendoados e sorri, plácida. Ela segura o rosto de Serkan com as duas mãos, encostando a testa na dele, dando-lhe um suave beijo de esquimó.</p><p>"Eu amo você", sussurra ela.</p><p>Ele beija-lhe os lábios com ardor, os dedos vagando pelo abdômen plano e suave de Eda, sentindo o calor da pele bronzeada como um forno em brasa. Uma das mãos segura o pescoço dela com firmeza, enquanto a outra procura cegamente a fenda estreita. Os dedos de Serkan brincam com o clitóris de Eda, que geme, os olhos entrecerrados ainda de sono na luz fosca da manhã.</p><p>"Você…", ele começa, com os lábios encostados no ouvido da mulher, a respiração ofegante enchendo o quarto, enquanto busca a umidade de sua buceta com os dedos. "Você tem noção do que faz comigo?"</p><p>Eda ofega quando os dedos de Serkan penetram a sua buceta.</p><p>"Serkan…"</p><p>Os seus dedos longos atingem um ponto doce na buceta de Eda, que geme desamparada. Eles entram e saem com vagar, tomando o seu tempo, com Serkan observando avidamente aos dedos invadirem o local que ele considera a sua casa.</p><p>Com a outra mão ele brinca com o seu mamilo, apertando-o entre os dedos.</p><p>"Você me deixa completamente louco!", ele sussurra, seus lábios descendo pela sua clavícula, deixando beijos leves e mordidas pelo seu peito. "Você é como um precipício que canta para que eu me jogue."</p><p>Eda ergue a mão e acaricia o peito de Serkan, enquanto o olha com fome.</p><p>"Então vem, se joga comigo", diz Eda procurando os lábios de Serkan para um beijo intenso.</p><p>A mão de Eda desce pelo corpo de Serkan, tocando o seu abdômen, até chegar a sua ereção rígida, envolvendo-a com a sua palma quente, causando um gemido gutural do homem em cima dela.</p><p>"Preciso de você, amor", confessa ele, procurando o pacote de camisinhas na gaveta com uma das mãos.</p><p>Eda continua a tocá-lo, masturbando-o com movimentos leves, beijando-lhe o pescoço pálido até que uma marca rosada surja.</p><p>"Não precisamos disso hoje", diz ela, timidamente.</p><p>Serkan para.</p><p>"Como assim, Eda?"</p><p>Ela sorri, mordendo o lábio inferior.</p><p>"Estou tomando anticoncepcional", sussurra ela em seu ouvido.</p><p>A compreensão brilha nos olhos de Serkan, e, apesar de sua hipocondria, a possibilidade de sentir Eda totalmente é muito mais tentadora do que ele um dia pudesse imaginar.</p><p>Ele engole em seco, trazendo as duas mãos para o rosto da mulher expectante.</p><p>"Você tem certeza?", ele pergunta, aflito. "Não quero fazer nada que você não queira."</p><p>Eda sorri despreocupada.</p><p>"Absoluta", responde ela, beijando-lhe a bochecha coberta com uma barba por fazer. "Eu amo você."</p><p>Serkan beija a testa de Eda.</p><p>O Serkan desmemoriado lembra que nunca havia se sentido tão afortunado quanto naquele momento.</p><p>Eda estava dando tudo de si para ele.</p><p>Era demais para aguentar.</p><p>"Eda, querida", fala Serkan, direcionando a sua ereção túgida para a buceta úmida de Eda, "eu posso não durar."</p><p>Ela entrelaça os seus braços no pescoço dele, trazendo a sua testa para encostar na dela.</p><p>"Não importa. Teremos a vida toda para isso."</p><p>Então aconteceu. O seu pau penetrou com suavidade a buceta de Eda, tomando-lhe o fôlego, o arrastar lento de pele contra pele enlouquecendo aos dois com o calor intenso.</p><p>"Eda…", sussurrou baixo Serkan. "Você vai me matar."</p><p>Eda abraçou-lhe os ombros e envolveu as pernas longas, com os pés ainda calçados com meias fofas de lã, contra os quadris magros de Serkan, provocando uma penetração mais profunda. Ele suspirou fundo e segurou-lhe os quadris com ambas as mãos, aprofundando a invasão no corpo da sua mulher.</p><p>"Serkan!"</p><p>Os impulsos fortes e poderosos sacudiam a cabeceira da cama, com Serkan devastando Eda com devassidão. </p><p>"Você é<em> minha </em>, não é?", clamou ele, penetrando-a com força. "Diga isso!"</p><p>Eda ofegou, seus cabelos despenteados no travesseiro alvo, a testa com um brilho leve de suor, os olhos perdidos procurando os olhos de Serkan.</p><p>"Sou toda sua, Serkan", respondeu ela com a voz embargada.</p><p>Serkan segurou-lhe o pescoço possessivamente, respirando em seus lábios, os olhos verdes dilatados, quase pretos.</p><p>"Então eu preciso que você goze para mim", grune ele, mordendo o seu queixo. "Goza para mim, Eda!"</p><p>Ela geme com o contato de seus dedos em seu clitóris sensível e, com um impulso profundo de Serkan, ela goza.</p><p>O aperto implacável de sua buceta ao redor do pênis sensível de Serkan o desestabiliza e, com um ofego, ele goza.</p><p>O brilho residual do sexo ainda confunde os sentidos de Serkan quando ele vê ela vestindo a blusa azul amarrotada que ele usou no escritório no dia anterior.</p><p>Ela já está de pé, com apenas as suas meias e a blusa de Serkan, como se o sexo nunca tivesse acontecido, exceto pelo cabelo bagunçado e uma leve camada de suor em suas têmporas.</p><p>"Vou comer alguma coisa", ela diz com um sorriso. "Você vem?"</p><p>Com Eda em seus braços ainda adormecida, Serkan se lembra que, pouco depois, houve o primeiro susto de (quase) gravidez da sua vida e de como ele ficou assustado com a possibilidade quando a sua relação com ela não estava em sua melhor fase.</p><p>Agora, meses depois, com Eda embrulhada em seus braços e em seus lençóis, Serkan se sente seguro e satisfeito. O grande anel que agora brilha no dedo anelar da mão direita de Eda o faz respirar aliviado, como se todas as provações que passaram até esse momento tivessem valido a pena.</p><p>Principalmente pelo novo susto que, agora, não era bem um susto…</p><p>Serkan beija a testa de Eda, estendendo a mão até o calendário do criado mudo.</p><p><em>17 de maio</em>.</p><p>Dia da primeira ultrassom do bebê Bolat.</p><p>Finalmente eles ouviriam o coração da criatura que roubou o coração deles desde o primeiro instante, desde o primeiro teste de farmácia.</p><p>Serkan sorri, feliz.</p><p>Esse seria um dia espetacular.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá, kapimers! Obrigada por ler essa minha breve tentativa de imaginar o futuro EdSer. Minha principal inspiração foi o breve flashback EdSer do Bölüm 16. Eda andando apenas com a blusa de Serkan e meias... hm... o que deve ter acontecido nessa noite? Bem, espero que tenham gostado!</p><p>São tempos difíceis para fãs de EdSer. Espero que em breve possamos tê-los juntos novamente.</p><p>Título retirado da música Save a Kiss, da Jessie Ware.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>